


Sooooooo

by CheckersPalace



Series: Texting Shenanigans ft. Avengers [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: #gay, Alternate Universe, Texting, clint how tf do you get into these messes, clint is relatable, wtf clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 16:05:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10834644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheckersPalace/pseuds/CheckersPalace
Summary: Texting Shenanigans ft Avengers -ThorHawkass:soooooooHawkass:i MIGHTVE sort of accidentally maybe got involved with  the russian mafiaimacat:ClintonHawkass:don't say that it reminds me of hillary clinton and then i want to cry because TRUMP





	Sooooooo

**Author's Note:**

> hahahahhahahahahahhahaahhahah
> 
> i'm not dead
> 
> enjoy:)

**Hawkass** : sooooooo

**Hawkass** : i MIGHTVE sort of accidentally maybe got involved with  the russian mafia

**imacat** : Clinton

**Hawkass** : don't say that it reminds me of hillary clinton and then i want to cry because TRUMP

**Spangles** : ANYWAY

**Spangles** : Clint HOW

**Hawkass** : well…

**Hawkass** : it's sort of a long story

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** :  we've got time

**Hawkass** : i'm pouting at the screen since noone but lucky is here

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : who's lucky?

**Hawkass** : sooooooooo

**Hawkass** : i MIGHTVE sort of not as accidnetly stole said russian mafia's dog

**Iron ore** : CLINTON

**Hawkass** : literally please don't call me that

**imacat** : TELL. US. HOW. YOU. GOT. INTO. THIS. MESS.

**Hawkass** : OKAY OKAY

**Hawkass** : so russian assholes who run my building were terrorizing people and i was like 'hey stop' and they were like 'no bro go away bro' and then i fought them

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : i'm sensing this isn't as long as you said

**Hawkass** : hush

**Hawkass** : AND THEN their dog got run over and i brought him to the vet and now i have a dog and now I'm sort of a landlord

**Spangles** : clint you've literally been gone 4 weeks how

**Hawkass** : but dad! DOG!

**Spangles** : i realize that but STILL

**imacat** : omg steeb has accepted his fate

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : that's actually pretty funny

**Spangles** : hush continue

**Hawkass** : and that's it

**imacat** : i'm actually legit amazed at you

**Hawkass** : i aim to live up to my name

**Hawkass** : hey that rhymed

 

* * *

 

 

**Hawkass** : soooooooo

**Spangles** : omg what now

**Hawkass** : NOTHING just well

**Hawkass** : i'm in nevada right now and i need to be picked up

**imacat** : i changed my mind. last week was nothing. what happened now????

**Hawkass** : funny story

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : uh oh

**Hawkass** : hush

**Hawkass** : well a baby avenger vigilante stole my dog and went to vegas with him

**Spangles** : CLINT

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : there is SO many wrong things with what you just said

**Hawkass** : it's not as bad as it sounds

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : elaborate

**Hawkass** : i met a girl called kate

**Iron ore** : omg hawkass has a Lady Friend

**Iron ore** : we have to meet her

**Hawkass** : gross no

**Spangles** : clint that's no way to talk about a dame

**Spangles** : *woman

**Hawkass** : she's like 5

**HERCULES MULLIGAN** : …

**Iron ore** : clint wtf

**Hawkass** : OKAY so not Actually 5

**Hawkass** : more like 17

**Hawkass** : and NO we're not dating- that'd be so gross

**imacat** : so why's your dog in nevada?

**Hawkass** : i MIGHTVE sort of pissed said baby avenger

**Hawkass** : and in retaliation she stole my dog and went to vegas

**Spangles** : clint how tf do you get into these situations?

**imacat** : steeb you said a bad language word

**Hawkass** : it just sort of happens

**Hawkass** : it's like a gift that nobody has

**Hawkass** : i'm a special gay

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what's going on with this universe anymore but i liked this fic decently enough so i decided to post it
> 
> #unnecessaryhashtag #ihaveaspecialbondwithhawkeye #imaspecialgaytoo
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://checkerspalace.tumblr.com/) pls


End file.
